Pour l'amour de la Science
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Passionné de Chimie, Harry Potter, fils du célèbre Footballeur et Millionnaire James Potter, fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour devenir chimiste malgré l'interdiction de son père; Celui-ci insistant pour qu'il suive le même parcours que lui. Entre Homophobie, Études et Amour, Harry découvrira que parfois, même si ça fait mal, il est bon de suivre ses rêves et ses envies.
1. À lire avant tout

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**  
À lire avant tout

Bonjour, bonsoir à ceux qui lirons cette fic. Je vais aborder ici quelques détail important pour la suite et que je ne répéterai pas.

• Nous sommes dans un UA sans magie. (la seul magie présente c'est celle de la science)  
• L'œuvre "Harry Potter" appartient évidemment à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns des personnages.  
• Ce sera un slash, un yaoi, un MxM, un Romance entre deux hommes consentant  
• Le couple principal sera un Harry X Severus (voir x Tom)  
• J'utilise plus souvent les noms anglais donc ce sera Snape, Riddle, Draco et toute autre joyeuseté  
• Le prologue est plutôt violent, mais il pose les première pierre de l'édifice

 **24 juin 2018 :** seul le prologue est écrit et le 1er chapitre est en cours. Elle sera je le pense pas super longue et aura un rythme rapide (prions pour du moins )  
 **  
Upate 30 juin 2018 :** er chapitre sortie et 2eme chapitre est en cours. Je prévois quelque chose autour de 6 à 10 chapitres

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture


	2. Prologue Tu me fais hontes

**/!\ contiens une scène pouvant choquer certaines personnes : tentative de viol, Homophobie et violence. /!\**

 _°SMS°_  
"parole"  
*note/action pendant une parole*

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Tu me fais hontes**

Je suis assis dans cette salle de repas aux dimensions exagérées. Du marbre, une table en chêne, des liserés d'or, des armoiries, tout ce superflu de richesse me rend malade. Devant moi, mon père James Potter, Footballeur professionnel et millionnaire, me regarde avec cet air limite de dégoût. Ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux aussi noir que les miens. Je suis heureux d'avoir les yeux vert de ma mère. Il est habillé d'une chemise rouge munie de bouton en or, j'en suis presque certain. Une chaîne à gros maillon autour du cou. Son pantalon coupe droite noir fait sur-mesure et ses chaussures de grande marque. Il porte sa chevalière avec les armories Potter, mais même plus son alliance.  
Moi face à cela je suis dans une chemise noir simple, un jeans foncé assez près du corps ainsi que des chaussures de ville basique prévu pour résister à de long trajet.  
Nous mangeons des "morceaux de volailles de Monsieur je-suis-un-agriculteur-de-riche, accompagnée d'une mousseline de pois et de lamelles de morille" … Oui, enfin du poulet et une purée de petit pois avec des morceaux de champignons.  
Mon père toussote, essuie dans un geste pompeux la bouche. je le sens mal cette première discussion en un an alors que je suis rentré exceptionnellement la veille au lieu de rester dans ma chambre étudiante pour les vacances.

"Alors dit-moi mon fils, je n'ai pas pu te voir, ni beaucoup te parler ces derniers temps. Raconte moi un peu comment se passe tes cours?  
\- Bien, je suis classé parmi le haut de la liste.  
\- Bien, bien. Et quels options as-tu pris pour ce second trimestre qui arrive?  
\- Chimie et Biologie.  
\- Et l'option Sport?  
\- Supprimé cela ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Mon professeur de Chimie m'a même parlé d'un potentiel stage chez Voldemort si mes résultats me le permettent, avec Le Lord en personne. J'ai vraiment hâte.  
\- Harry… Nous en avons déjà parlé, il est hors de question que tu devienne l'un de ces scientifiques fou, surtout chez Volde-truc, Lord Riddle n'est clairement pas net. Puis ton prof, parlons-en, il a fallut que tu tombe sur cet idiot graisseux et long-nez de Snape. Je ne t'ai pas payé tout ces cours de sport privé pour rien. Si j'ai choisi cette école c'est pour son niveau hautement reconnu en sport, par pour ses autre cours.  
\- Je serais un chimiste, cela n'a jamais changé depuis père. Pour mon professeur de chimie, c'est TOI qui ne l'aime pas, parce qu'il était juste trop proche de mère.  
\- Et toi tu l'apprécie un peu trop on dirait bien. Il t'as bien fait un lavage de cerveau. Regarde toi, t'as les même cheveux long, ta peau est blanche, Tu ne portes aucune couleur, comment tu veux devenir digne de ton titre. Tu es un Potter bon sang!"

Il frappe de ses poings sur la table me faisant sursauter et tanguer les verres dangereusement ainsi que la bouteille. Il se pince l'arrêt du nez et continue avec un regard accusateur que je lui retourne sans le moindre tremblement.

"D'ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs fois que je ne te vois pas à ces soirées mondaines. Il serait temps pour toi de te trouver quelqu'un.  
\- Je n'ai que seize ans père. Je suis encore jeune et je me marierais que par amour.  
\- Ah! laisse moi rire. Les mariages par amour ne font que des enfants batard. Seul la descendance compte. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifice dans la vie, et moi j'en ait fait. Je me suis marié avec ta mère car sa famille avait un bon nom, des entreprises florissante. Paix à son âme. J'ai aussi sacrifier une partie de ma carrière pour t'élever Harry, il serait peut-être temps que tu ouvres les yeux et me retourne la faveur."

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette en un claquement sonore, faisant s'éclabousser quelque peu la purée. Les yeux écarquillés, je me demande si j'ai mal compris. Mais son regard qu'il me donne me prouve une fois de plus qu'il veut diriger ma vie. je fronce des sourcille et prend une voix polaire.

"Que je quoi? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu veux dire que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande à jeter aux médias pour que tu puisses montrer que tu es un bon père? Tu te fout de ma gueule?!  
\- Langage! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi!  
\- Langage toi-même merde! Tu m'as à peine élever tellement tu es dans ton monde! Tu crois pas que je peux vivre par moi même un peu?! Je ne suis pas TOI, je suis Harry Potter. Je..  
\- Tu es Lord Harry James Potter, tu es mon fils, mon héritier, et tu feras ce que je te dit! Ça suffit tes caprices d'adolescent! Tu va rencontrer une jeune fille de bonne famille et si sa famille est d'accord tu l'épouseras.  
\- Mais je suis gay putain! "

Je me suis lever d'un coup pour le lui hurler, la chaise en est tombé. Je vois son regard se durcir encore et il se lève pour me faire face. Je me recule de deux pas mais garde mon regard dans le sien.  
Je n'ai pas eut le temps de la voir venir, mais je l'ai senti. Sa main contre ma joue, cette claque d'une violence extrême me faisant tomber. Il contourne la table et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise pour me relever, faisant craquer au passage le premier bouton. Son visage est trop proche du miens, je commence à mal le sentir, mais je me défendrais jusqu'au bout.

"Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu es quoi?  
\- Je suis gay père. J'aime les mecs, je"

Il m'envoie un coup de poing qui me fait valser à nouveau au sol. mon nez craque, il est sûrement casser. Je suis mal, il est fort. Il va me tuer s'il continu. Je sens mes larmes monter à mes yeux alors que je pensais que mon père pouvait m'aimer. Je suis naïf il faut croire. Professeur Snape avait raison, mon père n'est qu'un crétin.  
Il prend le tisonnier et s'approche de moi avec. Je recule toujours au sol.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois, toi aussi, une tapette. Ma propre chaire. J'ai honte de toi, j'ai honte que tu sois encore en vie. Mais puisque tu aimes te faire prendre, je peux te faire une faveur… Tu sais depuis la mort de ta mère...Je n'ai personne pour me satisfaire..."

Je me retrouve contre un mur, l'escalier menant à l'étage et donc ma chambre est trop loin. Je vais pas survivre. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me redresse pour essayer de lui faire face malgré la peur. Mais peine perdu il me frappe avec son arme, me coupant au niveau de la jambe. Je me redresse aussitôt alors qu'il tente de m'attraper le visage, le pousse le faisant à peine tanguer et cours vers l'escalier. Il est derrière moi et j'ai peur.  
J'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à m'enfermer dans ma chambre malgré les lacérations qui parcourt mon dos maintenant et bloquer la porte avec mon lit. Il hurle qu'il va me baiser pour me punir, pour me montrer ce que c'est d'être une tafiole. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. Je prend ma valise et mon sac de cours pendant que mon père essaye d'ouvrir en vain la porte. J'y enfourne mon pc portable, des vêtements, mes affaires de cours, un album photo, je prend mon portable avec moi et ouvre la fenêtre alors que la porte s'ouvre enfin, explosant l'ouverture, me faisant presque hurler. Je fais glisser rapidement mes affaires dehors, comme j'en ai l'habitude quand je sortais en douce, alors qu'il se rapproche, défaisant sa ceinture. Je me retourne et saute. J'atterris comme je le peux, me foulant une cheville au passage. Je prend toute mes affaires et pars en courant, boitant, pleurant pour ma vie et ma virginité menacées. J'arrive à fuir pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant d'arriver à un arrêt de bus. Mais il est tard, et plus aucun transport se déplace. Je me cache plus ou moins derrière des arbre , sors mon portable et appel le premier numéro, celui dont je sais qu'il viendra.

"Hey! ça… Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!  
\- Dray… je… je t'en supplie viens me chercher….  
\- Calme toi chaton, t'es où?  
\- À… à l'arrêt... prêt de chez moi…  
\- *voix éloigné* Père, faut aller chercher Harry à l'arrêt, y'a un problème urgent!  
\- *voix plus loin* passe le moi. *voix normal* Tu as besoin qu'on vienne, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
\- Mr Malfoy…. je vous en supplie…. me laissez pas… j'ai… j'ai failli me faire tuer…. par… par mon propre père...  
\- Ne reste pas si proche de chez toi, déplace toi vers les magasins aussi vite que le peut ta condition, on sait jamais avec ton père. Tu nous raconteras. Dray appel ton parrain faudra sûrement du soin on l'amènera le voir. On arrive surtout fait attention à toi.  
\- Merci…  
\- T'as compris Ryry, tu vas vers les magasins on arrive. au moindre soucis rappel moi, même si tu parles pas."

Il raccroche et je prend la route vers ma droite, m'éloignant de chez moi vers les quelques boutiques qui y trainent. J'essui mon nez ensanglanté avec ma manche.  
Draco Malfoy est ce qui est le plus proche de moi à ce jour. On s'est rencontré à la rentré et malgré les quelques vacheries que l'on s'est dit ou fait à cause de nos nom de familles, on a fini par nouer un lien d'amitié. Son père est un négociateur dans l'entreprise Voldemort. Tout deux blond platine au yeux bleu clair. On peut pas se tromper sur le lien familial.  
Il fait nuit, je suis sur la chaussée, entouré d'arbre et de manoirs immenses. Toutes ces familles se faisant concurrence à qui à le plus grand jardin, le plus de voiture, le plus d'argent, mais aussi la plus grande renommé. Entre Monsieur j'ai un fils parfait, Madame j'ai 4 enfants célèbres. Je me sens tellement loin de tout cela.  
Ma cheville me fait de plus en plus mal à mesure que j'avance, je sens ma chemise me coller dans le dos et ma jambe me lancer mais je ne dois pas ralentir. Il fait froid en ce mois d'octobre et je suis content que la pluie ne soit pas encore au rendez-vous.  
Je trébuche de temps en temps me faisant gémir. Je serre les dents et continue de marcher alors que la peur me prend aux tripes à chaque bruits. Mes larmes ont fini par tarir, mais la peur forme une boule d'angoisse au fond de ma gorge qui explosera dès que je serais en sécurité.  
J'aperçois au loin la lueur de la ville, je dois en avoir pour encore bien cinq voir dix minutes. Un message sur mon portable me fait m'arrêter, tremblant de froid.

 _°Nous sommes là dans un petit moment, t'en es où?_  
 _\- Cinq à dix minutes à vu d'oeil. Je suis prêt de l'arrêt de bus 'Châteroux'_  
 _\- Assied toi là et fait un premier bilan pour que je le transmette à mon parrain.°_

Je me dirige doucement vers l'arrêt et m'assied sur le banc non sans grimacer. Je soupire et pose ma valise et mon sac tout près de moi. Je prend mon portable et commence à taper malgré mes doigts gelé et mon tremblement.

 _°Je ne suis pas toubib mais je dirais: Nez fracturé, le dos lacéré, une jambe avec une taillade et une cheville foulé. Je suis complètement effrayé et je me sens… mal, presque sale. Je dois être aussi en début d'hypothermie._  
 _\- On arrive.°_

Je souris comme je peux mais au fond, je me sens brisé. Je rigole nerveusement. Je resserre mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de me réchauffer. Les secondes passent, quelques voitures passent sans s'arrêter, faisant battre mon coeur. Puis enfin, je vois arriver la voiture si caractéristique des Malfoy. Une voiture de riche, de couleur bleu nuit presque noir. Elle s'arrête devant moi Draco en sort en trombe et vient m'enlacer me faisant gémir de douleur. Il me fait mettre son manteau en me promettant qu'il s'en fiche du sang, faut que j'ai plus chaud. Lord Malfoy prend mes affaires et les met dans le coffre alors que mon ami me fait asseoir dans la voiture. Tous les trois installés nous partons pour une petite demi heures de route. À la lumière des lampadaire mon ami me regarde enfin vraiment et écarquille les yeux d'horreur.


	3. Chapitre 1 Je veux juste oublier

Réponse aux Reviews:

Okay ... wow... je m'y attendais pas à autant de retour et autant de succès. MERCI!... Vous m'avez mis une pression monstre XD

Roseno: Merci pour ton retour en premier lieu et ensuite comme je l'ai dit cette fic n'a pas pour but d'être long et je voulais un début assez marquant pour poser la base. (vois ça comme faire asseoir un éléphant sur un coussin X) )  
Je voulais un James vraiment imbu de lui-même en mode "j'ai du fric, j'ai de la reconnaissance, tout m'es permis et mon fils doit être un modèle parfait".

Ptitemysty: Merci pour ta Review ! Et pour le Snarry je vais le confirmé de plus en plus. Je ne peux pas parler de Tom pour le moment sans Spoil X) Mais il sera là c'est une certitude. Mais peut-être pas comme certain le crois.

* * *

 _°SMS°  
_ "parole"  
*note/action pendant une parole*

Précédemment dans "Pour L'amour de la science

Tous les trois installés nous partons pour une petite demi heures de route. À la lumière des lampadaire mon ami me regarde enfin vraiment et écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Je veux juste oublier**

"Merde Ry' il t'a pas louper. Tu veux nous dire?  
\- Je… plus tard. Je … pas maintenant."

Le silence se fait. Je suis sauvé. Je serre mes bras autour de moi et éclate en sanglot. Drago, à l'arrière avec moi, change de place, prenant celle au centre et me prend entre ses bras. Nous roulons alors que mes larmes refusent de s'arrêter, me brûlant les yeux. Je me cale contre lui, la tête sur mon épaule. D'une main il caresse mes cheveux. Je vois mon ami prendre son portable. J'observe par curiosité.

 _° Prépare une serviette pour qu'on le pose sur le canapé. Faudra le porter sa cheville tiendra pas plus. Son père est un connard putain. J'espère qu'on pourra faire quelque chose.°_

Je souris timidement. Je sais que Dray est au courant pour mon orientation, après tout il est Bi.  
'Un Malfoy se doit d'ouvrir ses horizons pour ne pas passer à côté d'une opportunité.'  
Je me sens tellement perdu à cause de tout ça. Être gay c'est vraiment la merde. Une vibration me fait sortir de ma rêverie. Sûrement la réponse au SMS.

 _° Draco reste calme. Que son père soit un idiot sans cervelle est pas nouveau. Tout est prêt, je vous attend.°_

Nous finissons au bout d'un moment par nous garer devant une bâtisse plus modeste que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Je pensais jamais entrer chez mon professeur. Je me détache et ouvre la portière mais je pourrais sûrement pas marcher plus comme il l'a dit.  
Snape sort presque en courant, tout vêtu de noir comme habituellement, ses cheveux noir brillant arrivant habituellement au niveau des épaules attachés lâchement. Il vient à ma rencontre directement. Il passe l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos me faisant sursauter alors qu'il me soulève. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me cale contre lui alors qu'il me fait entrer accompagner par les deux blond. Je suis encore secouer de léger sanglot.  
Il me pose sur la serviette posé sur le canapé crème dans une pièce toute simple avec cheminé, plusieurs bibliothèque remplis de livres dont je vois à peine les titres d'où je suis. On m'enlève le manteau me faisant grimacer de douleur à cause des gestes.

"Fichu pour fichu je vais découper ta chemise. Draco va me chercher les ciseaux dans la cuisine, Lucius aide moi. Tenez essuyez-vous un peu le nez et racontez moi maintenant Mr Potter comment vous en êtes arrivé là."

Lord Malfoy se met à genoux devant moi et commence à m'enlever mes chaussures délicatement alors que Dray revient avec de quoi découper la chemise qui me colle à la peau. Il pose l'outil sur la table basse auprès de nous et s'assied sur le canapé un regard inquiet sur moi. Snape s'assied à côté de moi, prend la paire de ciseaux et découpe la chemise dans mon dos. Les deux plus âgés prennent soin de moi enfin surtout mon professeur qui à l'air tellement dans son élément niveau médical.

"Allez-y racontez nous, cela sera fait.  
\- Nous étions en train de dîner… Il me demandait si ça allait les études. J'ai dit que ça allait que j'étais plutôt bien placer.  
\- En effet vous avez de très bon résultat."

Le compliment me fait rougir légèrement et me donne un peu de baume au cœur. Il enlève ce qu'il reste de ma chemise, c'est-à-dire des lambeau de tissus, et commence à désinfecter mon dos. Il prend une crème dans un pot transparent et pose ses doigts sur mon dos. Je suis entre l'horreur de ressentir des frissons d'envie et la douleur.

"Il m'a demandé mes spécialisations. Je lui ait répondu donc Chimie et Biologie. Cela ne lui a pas plu et cela a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai aussi soit disant un mauvais professeur qui m'influence trop.  
\- Continuer à dire tout ce que vous voulez on vous en prendra pas rigueur. *chuchote* surtout pas moi.  
\- Soulève ton bassin Harry, il faut que je vois ta jambe, donc pas de pantalon. Désolé. "

La demande de Lord Malfoy me fait rougir à nouveau. Je soulève mes fesses et me retrouve en sous-vêtement face aux personnes présentes. Il commence à nettoyer la plaie sur ma jambe, pendant que mon professeur bande mon torse. Bien que ce soit pour me soigner, je suis extrêmement gêné de me retrouver en sous-vêtements entre deux hommes. Je vois Draco avec un sourire suffisant. Évidemment, il connaît mes plus profonds désirs, mais je connais aussi les siens.

"Drake… je t'en supplie, pas un mot, c'est pas le moment.  
\- Promis.  
\- Bref et il... m'a demandé quand est-ce que je venais dans un de ces dîners à la con pour rencontrer les jeunes filles, pour me trouver une fiancée pour me marier et faire un stupide gosse pas plus utile qu'un cornichon."

Je sens mon professeur me déplacer pour me mettre face à lui pour soigner mon visage maintenant que le plus gros est fait. Je le vois sourire à mon commentaire parfaitement copié suis lui même.  
Je me mord la lèvre du bas et baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser les pupille charbon de mon modèle, de cet homme que je désire. Il prend mon visage d'une main, son touché est tellement doux. J'essai de me contrôler pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine ou me défaire de sa prise. Il nettoie avec minutie le sang qu'il y a. Il se redresse vivement me faisant presque sursauter et se dirige vers une porte à tenante. Il revient très vite avec un sac assez petit avec des glaçons alors que Malfoy père vient s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour laisser le chimiste finir s'occuper de moi.

" Posez ça sur votre nez, faut diminuer le gonflement. Plus que votre cheville. Mais vous avez toujours pas fini non?"

J'obéis distraitement et pose le sac sur le nez me faisant grimacer. Je soupire et me mord plus fortement les lèvres en fermant les yeux. J'inspire un bon coup et me lance.

"… On arrive au problème principal."

Je ré-ouvre les yeux mais détourne complètement le regard des occupants de la pièce.

" Je … je suis Gay. Je lui ai hurlé cela et il m'a frappé, traiter de tafiole, et…. et il… il a voulu…me.."

Ma voix se casse alors que je revois la scène se jouer dans mon esprit. Les larmes qui étaient enfin parti se mettent de nouveau à couler. Aussi bien de honte que de peur. J'entend un soupire, un hoquet et un grognement alors que je baisse la tête et mors fortement mes lèvres pour ne pas craquer plus.  
Je suis pris par dans étreinte plutôt violente qui me fait sursauter, couiner de peur et lâcher le sac.

"Votre père est vraiment qu'un crétin congénital. Draco, Va chercher un de tes pyjamas pour le réchauffer, qu'il ne tombe pas malade en plus, Lucius tu connais la maison, va nous faire du thé.  
\- C'est ça, vire nous, parrain indigne."

Snape lui frappe le bras mais à un sourire en coin alors que les deux autres nous laisse seul un moment. Je suis pris entre ses bras. Merde merde et re-merde, je me débat un moment, cherchant à me retirer de ce contact

"Calmez vous… allez … Calme, je ne te ferais rien."

Le tutoiement me surprend alors qu'il pose l'une de ses mains sur ma tête et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Je finis par poser ma tête contre son épaule malgré mon envie de fuir et mon coeur qui tambourine violemment dans ma cage thoracique.

" Écoutez… non. Écoute-moi bien Harry, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tout cela. Je peux facilement deviner comment tu te sens actuellement, mais ne te laisse pas envahir par la peur.  
\- Merci…  
\- Je t'en pris."

Il se détache de moi alors que j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il ramasse le sac au sol et me le tend. Je le prend et le remet sur mon nez. Il finit de bander ma cheville dans un silence bienfaisant. Draco revient avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Je détourne mon regard à nouveau. Il me tend un pyjama en lin tout simple composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt manche courte vert avec un serpent gris comme dessin. Je le remercie met avec lenteur mes affaires. Malfoy père revient avec un plateau avec les tasses d'eau chaude et des paquet de thé dessus, mais aussi du sucre et du lait. Snape s'installe dans le second fauteuil un peu usé et croise, comme habituellement, ses jambes avant de prendre un sachet de Earl Grey avec sa tasse. Draco est à côté de moi et me tend une des tasses.

" Thé caramel double sucré.  
\- Merci… mais arrête, ça devient flippant.  
\- Mais.  
\- Draco, laisse le tranquille."

Je pose le sac de glaçon sur le plateau, prend la tasse et m'assois confortablement en déplaçant la serviette pour la poser sur le côté. J'observe mon environnement plus attentivement maintenant. Le sol est en parquet beige classique, Les murs sont blanc cassé, des moulures couleur chocolat donne un côté un peu, vieux à la pièce. Il y a pour tout et en tout bien trois bibliothèques emplis de livres. Une cheminée me fait face, puis deux fauteuil de chaque côté de la table basse. Sur ma droite presque en angle, en face, un passage qui mène vers la sortie et d'après la vue que j'ai, sur la salle à manger. Sur ma gauche une seconde porte, plutôt même un simple passage ouvert menant vers la cuisine. Sur le mur de droite un bureau avec un amoncellement de dossier. Sûrement des copies et du travail personnel.  
En parlant de travail personnel, il faudrait que je pense à faire mes devoirs, bien que j'ai un contretemps et mon prof face à moi, il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard. Puis finir aussi ce devoir sur les organismes vivant, et les exercices.

"ry… harry!  
\- Hein? Quoi? *tourne sa tête*  
\- Cela fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appel.  
\- Oh… j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Je sais bien, t'avais ton doigt qui tapait contre la tasse, mais on t'as posé une question.  
\- Désolé."

Je finis ma tasse d'un coup et la pose avant de rougir de gêne. Malfoy père sourit et mon professeur secoue la tête avant de s'adresser à moi.

"Je vous demandais si vous aviez manger malgré votre soirée.  
\- Je n'ai pas eut vraiment le temps de finir...Mais vous en faites pas, pour le moment, j'ai pas vraiment faim.  
\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous allons vous laisser. Harry, tu vas rester ici si cela te gêne pas. Demain se tient une grande réception au manoir et je pense que tu préfères t'en tenir éloigné.  
\- Oui, oui le calme c'est mieux…  
\- L'abîme pas parrain, j'y tiens comme ami.  
\- Dégage sale gosse, je ne le casserais pas. Lucius, tu diras à Tom ce qu'il en est et le pourquoi je suis pas là demain.  
\- Oh, je… je vous gêne?  
\- Dites pas d'idiotie Monsieur Potter. Vous m'évitez un bain de foule, mais en contrepartie je ne vais pas voir l'un de mes associés.  
\- Je te tiendrais au courant Severus."

Son prénom me fait déconnecté de la réalité. Je le savais même pas. Cela lui va bien. Je croise le regard rieur de Draco. Je détourne les yeux et grogne en croisant les bras. Lord Malfoy se lève ainsi que Snape pour chercher mes affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Dray m'enlace comme à son habitude malgré la gêne que je ressens.

"*chuchote* Je sais que je te taquine beaucoup, mais j'ai confiance en toi. T'as l'occasion en or de passé du temps chez l'un de tes fantasmes ambulant en tête à tête. T'as intérêt à me raconter.  
\- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Je te préviens stop! Je suis fatigué, comprend bien que j'ai pas la tête à ça, j'ai failli me faire baiser par mon putain de géniteur ! Alors un mot en plus et je te jure que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts pendant des années.  
\- Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça….  
\- Les gosses, les règlements de compte attendront. Allons-y Draco, il est tard."

Fallait qu'ils reviennent au même moment, évidemment. Je soupire mais m'avoue vaincu. Malfoy Père me serre la main et les deux blond partent. Me laissant donc seul avec mon terriblement tentant professeur de chimie. Je déglutit difficilement, je me sens difficilement à l'aise.

" Bon maintenant que nous somme tous les deux. Que veux-tu faire?  
\- Heu…. Je…  
\- Et fais pas semblant, je vois bien que ton sourire n'est pas si vrai que tu le laisse croire.  
\- *soupire* Je me sens … vide. Putain, je savais que mon père était un con aux neurones atrophiés tout juste bon à taper dans un ballon comme un clebs… mais de là à vouloir me violer pour me prouver que je suis pas gay… Et s'en prendre à son fils en tant qu'homme... C'est pas être gay ça putain de merde?!  
\- Je ne te savais pas en possession d'un langage si fleuris.  
\- Pourtant il existe bien le langage des fleurs… Blague à part, vous permettez que je pose mes pied sur le canapé?  
\- Vas-y, je vais travailler un peu, j'ai des copies à corriger.  
\- Apportez moi mes affaires dans ce cas s'il vous plait, que j'essai d'être productif aussi."

Je relève mes jambes, m'assoie en tailleur en faisant attention à ma cheville et prend le sac qu'il me tend. Je prend mes affaires de cours et ouvre mon classeur de chimie. Je prend l'élastique autour de mon poignet et m'attache les cheveux préventivement. Mon professeur s'assied à côté de moi un paquet de copie à la main et un air de lassitude sur le visage. Il croise les jambes pose une sorte de plateau rigide pour corriger et s'arme de son stylo rouge et commence à corriger. Je suis en plein exercice en marmonnant. C'est de la torture pur et simple. J'aime la matière mais il y a tellement de possibilité et puis je comprend tellement pas pourquoi un procédé au lieu d'un autre. Puis cette soirée me reste en travers de la gorge. Je soupire encore une fois faisant ricaner doucement mon prof, évidemment.

" Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire à côté de moi?  
\- Oui, ça m'occupe l'esprit, je veux oublier.  
\- Tu n'oublieras pas si vite Harry. La meilleurs question à te poser c'est: Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?"

Je pose mon stylo et tourne ma tête vers lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a… des lunettes. Attendez depuis quand? Je l'ai toujours vu sans, j'ai loupé un épisode ou alors je suis trop concentré à le maté pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte?

"Pour répondre à ta question muette, je porte seulement les lunettes le soir pour lire les torchons des élèves ou un bon livres. Alors j'attend, tu veux faire quoi maintenant?  
\- Je… Je ne peux rien faire. Il prétendra que je suis tomber dans les escalier. En tant que personnalité influente tout le monde va le croire. Après tout, je suis un enfant mal élevé.  
\- Je ne suis pas que Professeur de Chimie Harry. J'ai une formation en médecine, vu tes marques on peut difficilement le croire.  
\- J'aimerais me coucher si vous le permettez.  
\- Bien entendu."

Il dépose ses affaires sur la table basse et se redresse en posant ses lunettes dessus. Je fais pareil avec mes affaires n'ayant pas le courage de faire plus. Je prend mon pantalon à même le sol difficilement et en ressort mon portable avant d'essayer de me relever. Mais Severus, gosh j'aime son prénom, m'attrape et me soulève comme en début de soirée. Je gigote voulant qu'il me lâche mais me tiens encore plus fort contre lui.

" Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses encore plus, surtout que la chambre est à l'étage. Encore une fois reste calme, tu ne risque absolument rien."

Je me tais et pince mes lèvres en me calant, malgré un léger tremblement qui me parcours. Il traverse le salon, la salle puis monte à l'étage en douceur.  
Nous passons devant deux portes avant qu'il en ouvre une.  
La chambre est de couleur verte et grise. Elle est plutôt simple avec un meuble en bois vernie, un lit double avec des draps blanc et beige.  
Il me dépose sur le lit et allume la lumière.

"Bon t'es dans la chambre de Draco quand il vient ici. Je vais te ramener tes affaires.  
\- D'accord…. merci."

Il me fait un léger sourire et repart en laissant la porte entrouverte. Je me déplace comme je peux pour m'allonger de côté dans le lit. Je pose mon portable à côté de moi, à porter de main.  
Mon professeur revient avec mon sac et ma valise. Il les poses contre un mur près de l'entrée. Il ferme les rideaux gris opaque et se tourne vers moi. Nos regard s'accrochent un moment avant que je détourne le miens. Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à me mettre sous la couette avant de s'asseoir sur le bord, posant l'une de ses mains sur mes cheveux.

" Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis juste à côté. Même en pleine nuit, même si je dors. As-tu des demandes particulières, un traitement à prendre ?  
\- Laissez simplement la porte entrouverte… et rien de plus."

Il se relève, éteins la lumière et sort après un bonne nuit murmurer. Il laisse, comme demandé, la porte entre-baillé. Je prend mon portable un moment avant de le reposer et soupirer. J'entend ses pas revenir, une porte s'ouvrir puis à peine se refermer, quelques bruit étouffé en plus, puis plus rien.  
Je ferme les yeux, restant de côté et pris pour que le sommeille vienne. Cela fait vingt-cinq, trente minutes que j'essaye mais rien n'y fait. Je ferme à peine les yeux que les images viennent m'envahir. Je tremble, un nœud se forme dans ma gorge. Je me redresse en grimaçant.  
J'ai fait quoi de ma vie pour perdre toute ma famille en si peu de temps. Ma mère il y a deux ans, mon parrain Sirius et son compagnon Remus l'année passé… et cette année mon père qui me rejette. Puis la sœur de ma mère, Tante Petunia qui n'a rien voulu savoir de moi et vit avec des cachalot en guise de mari et de fils.  
Je m'assied sur le bord de mon lit et fixe la porte comme ci cette dernière allait me donner les réponses à mes questions. Où vais-je vivre? Dois-je changer de Lieu? Retourner avec mon père et me taire? Tenter de l'attaquer en justice? Mes amis sont à l'abris des représailles?  
Je me redresse difficilement, m'appuyant sur ma cheville blessée. Je boitille sous la douleur, mon dos et ma jambe me tirant à chaque mouvement et la douleur de mon nez qui me lance. J'arrive dans le couloirs en serrant les dents. Je me tiens contre le mur pour avancer jusqu'à la prochaine porte. Je frappe trois coups léger. La porte s'ouvre sur Snape en pyjama avec ses lunettes.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
o...oui… Je veux... juste oublier. Aidez-moi, je ne veux pas rester seul."

* * *

Le chapitre 2 mettra un certain temps avant de sortir. Ne taper pas l'auteur siouplait XD  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à la fav, poser des Reviews, voir me MP pour me poser des questions je ne mors pas X)


End file.
